La Dimensión Del Caos
by franco.minan
Summary: Secuela de "El caos y las sombras". Discord a logrado contener la maldad dentro de si, pero no quiere decir que se haya librado de ella. Por que solo se a fortalecido, y ahora esa a punto de liberarse en la pelea mas grande que haya tenido. Contra el mismo...¿Se convertirá en un peligro para su amada princesa y sus amigos? Parte de la historia se la esta narrando a alguien...
1. Primeras señales

"Primeras señales"

**POV (Discord): **

"**Ok… ¿por dónde…empezamos? ¿Bueno, que puedo decir? Me llamo….Discord….tengo más de mil años de edad, y aun luzco joven si me lo permites…olvídalo, eso no viene al caso. Soy…rey de Equestria pero no me gusta que me vean como una….figura de autoridad. Pero vamos al grano. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que estas en una nube y de pronto te quitan la nube y todo se acabó?, espera, eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera se quien habrá inventado esa frase. Un momento, nos estamos desviando. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿alguna vez has pensado lo que harías cuando tu enemigo eres tú mismo?...**

**M-Mejor hay que empezar de nuevo….empecemos desde un principio. Todo ha sido mejor desde hace 5 años…bueno, casi todo. Me case con Celestia hace….3 meses, hubo cierta controversia, pero al final fue aceptado. Nuestras guardianas de la armonía están creciendo, oí que Flutterhsy tiene novio, un tal "Big Mac", eso creo. Pinkie….bueno ella sigue siendo Pinkie. Spike ya creció y trabaja en la granja de Applejack. Twilight, tan neurótica cuando se olvida de algo importante. Rainbow, oí que está siendo considerada para unirse a los Wonderbolts, no hay nada nuevo en cuanto a las demás.**

**En fin, todo comenzó hace un mes. Empezó….en Sugarcube Corner…."**

**Fin POV (Discord)**

Discord se encontraba con su amiga Fluttershy en Sugarcube Corner, tomando un té, comiendo algo dulce, etc. Era un día como cualquier otro y ¿Quién dice que un rey no debe aprender a ser rey? Claro que sí, así que nuestro amigo requería consejos. Y claro no faltaban los murmullos por ahí al verlo comer como cualquier otro poni…o en su caso, Draconequus.

-Fluttershy tu eres buena dando consejos, dime, ¿Qué haría yo siendo un rey?-pregunto el, se notaba preocupado.

-no sé qué decirte amigo, yo puedo dar buenos consejos y todo eso, pero, ser un rey es algo serio, estamos hablando de gobernar toda Equestria-respondió Fluttershy un tanto angustiada por no dar una mejor respuesta.

-es solo que, no quiero decepcionar a Celestia, ella es alguien muy sabia, es una excelente gobernante…. -dijo Discord pasando ambas manos por su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-no te preocupes, lo harás bien, además, tienes como ejemplo a Twilight, ella todavía tiene mucho que aprender-dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

-bueno, s-supongo que tienes razón. Dejando de lado eso, no me he sentido bien, de hecho, he estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace unas semanas, todas relacionadas con lo de King Sombra, ya casi no duermo-dijo Discord rascándose la nuca.

-mmmm….será la tensión, supongo-dijo ella no muy segura.

-si, tal vez sea eso. En fin, gracias por tu tiempo, iré a estirar los músculos-dijo el levantándose de la silla y de camino a la puerta.

-cuando quieras amigo-dijo Fluttershy, despidiéndolo alegremente.

**En los campos de Ponyville….**

Discord estaba en el campo en un espacio abierto, da un chasqueo y aparece un reproductor de vinilos con uno ya puesto, luego da otro y aparecen 6 clones de él. En ese momento una extraña aura celeste los envuelve a todos.

-Prioridad 01: Tirar a inmovilizar-dijo Discord, prácticamente les estaba instalando una programación mental. Bajo la aguja del reproductor y la música empezó a escucharse.

Nota del autor: Si a alguien le interesa saber la canción de la escena, aquí el link, sólo quiten los espacios y envíenle felicitaciones al genial autor: **/watch? v=R9Hzr2egJZ4**

Los clones estaban rodeándolo, pero seguían quietos al igual que Discord, pero en cuando la canción aumento el ritmo, todos se lanzaron contra él. Discord se elevó a toda velocidad ocasionando que los clones chocaran de cara. Aunque no mostraron expresiones de dolor, solo se levantaron y se elevaron. Ya en el aire, uno trato de darle un derechazo a Discord, pero este sujetó su muñeca y le dio un pequeño toque con su dedo en la barriga, provocando que se esfume.

Otros dos clones se aferraron a sus brazos, pero da un gran giro y se los quita de encima. No pierde el tiempo y avanza hacia uno de ellos, dándole un toque y esfumándolo. En ese momento, los cuatro restantes rodearon a Discord, y empezaron a girar alrededor de este. Aumentaron tanto la velocidad, que ahora parecía un anillo alrededor de Discord. De un lado salió disparado una descarga eléctrica, la cual Discord pudo esquivar, entonces los disparos se hicieron continuos y Discord los esquivaba uno tras otros. Luego emitió una onda expansiva y los clones salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones. Discord se apareció detrás de uno y lo anuló. Pero luego es nuevamente sujetado de ambos brazos por dos clones. El tercero aparece delante de él y lo patea en….bueno en donde le puede doler más aun hombre. Y los otros dos de atrás lo patearon en la retaguardia, derribándolo de cara al suelo.

-¿q-q-quieren ca-calmarse chicos?-pregunto Discord mientras se levantaba. Eso sí que le dolió.

Una vez que se levantó, se transportó detrás de dos de ellos y le dio un toque en la espalda. Ya solo quedaba uno. Intento dárselo al último pero fue más rápido y aterrizo antes de que lo pudiera tocar.

-¿Qué esperas?-reto Discord una vez que descendió. En medio de ellos estaba el reproductor de vinilos.

El clon se acercó con velocidad y cuando intento pegarle, Discord le dio un toque en la barriga y desapareció…o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

-vaya que soy bueno-presumió Discord, pero hablo demasiado pronto, ya que creyó haber tocado al clon, cuando en realidad el clon se transportó a su costado y le dio una patada por detrás de las piernas. Esto hizo que de muchos giros en el aire y cayera encima del reproductor, destruyéndolo y golpeándose en la cabeza. Débilmente, Discord dio un chasqueo y el clon desaparece. Entonces se sentó sobándose la cabeza.

**POV (Discord): **

"**No fue uno de mis mejores días. Tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera"**

**Fin POV (Discord)**

Ya había tenido suficiente, así que se fue a dormir bajo un árbol que estaba por ahí. La cabeza le dolía mucho. Tal vez, descansar lo ayudaría un poco. Pero esta no sería una siesta placentera. Pues en lo profundo de su cabeza, surgían muchas cosas. Entonces, se remontó al mundo de los sueños.

De pronto, Discord estaba en Ponyville. No había nada de nada, ningún poni a la vista, solo las casas y terrenos, pero no había nadie.

-hola Discord-se oyó una voz en el ambiente, o para ser precisos, Discord oyó su propia voz.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Discord.

-no finjas que no me conoces, ambos sabemos. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿4 años?-dio la voz siniestramente.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Discord empezando a llenarse de miedo.

-sigue el miedo que te recorre las venas-dijo la voz en tono malicioso. En ese momento, King Sombra apareció al lado derecho de Discord para sorpresa de este. Pero también apareció otro King Sombra a su izquierda. Al lado de cada King Sombra, apareció una Chrysalis. Pero en eso, se oyó un chasqueo, y los King Sombra desaparecieron dejando a las Chrysalis en escena.

-aquí estoy- esta vez la voz se oyó detrás de Discord y rápidamente volteó.

-no logro comprenderlo-dijo Discord, mirando cara a cara a su otro "Yo"

-oh, recuerdo los viejos tiempos, cuando tú y yo hacíamos lo que queríamos, disfrutábamos del poder y la gloria, la victoria total. Pero claro, te dejaste influenciar por esa pegaso amarilla y por la alicornio blanca-dijo el otro Discord de forma despectiva mientras se acercaba.

-¿y qué?, era lo correcto, ahora soy más feliz y no cambiaría eso por nada, tú ya no tienes poder, tus días se acabaron-dijo Discord

-¿oh, en serio?, eso ya lo veremos mi viejo amigo, dicen que estas curado, pero yo creo que siempre queda algo en la cabeza-dijo de forma maliciosa. Entonces dio un doble chasqueo y hubo un resplandor muy intenso, y Discord despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente y sudando un poco.

**POV (Discord): **

"**Ok. Que uno tenga pesadillas puede pasar. Pero, si las tienes todo el tiempo, entonces eso significa que algo anda MUY mal….no pensé que podría empeorar. Entonces, fue cuando el apareció…."**

**Fin POV (Discord)**

De pronto se hoyo una explosión en Ponyville, se veía a lo lejos el humo. Rápidamente, Discord se levantó y voló hacia el lugar. Para cuando llego, había ponis corriendo por todas partes llenos de miedo. No comprendía lo que sucedía, pero definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Entonces hubo otra explosión a la vuelta de una esquina. Discord fue hasta haya y ahí estaba su viejo némesis.

-¿pero qué?... ¿King Sombra?-pensó Discord en voz alta.

Su viejo enemigo hizo contacto visual, pero no dijo nada de nada. Así que a los pocos segundos, Sombra lanzo un rayo negro y Discord logro contrarrestarlo con uno gris. Pero lo curioso es que el rayo gris venció fácilmente al rayo negro, arrojando a distancia a King Sombra. Y fue más extraño ver que este no mostro señales de dolor, ni un pequeño alarido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurro Discord mientras se acercaba a su rival, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

King Sombra se levantó, su cuerno se puso al rojo vivo y ataco con el corte de energía. Discord puso una mano al frente y con mucha facilidad absorbió la energía y pudo regresarle en otro corte de energía. Sombra volvió a ser aventado por el ataque. Pero nuevamente, no mostro señales de dolor, pero si estaba herido y fuera de combate. Discord se acercó cautelosamente hacia él. Para cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, el cuerpo de Sombra se ilumino de blanco, no muy brillante, y exploto en pequeñas partículas negras que quedaron esparcidas por el piso, y se evaporizaron instantáneamente. Entonces, Discord comprendió lo que sucedía.

-no es el verdadero….es un clon-dedujo el

En ese momento, una multitud de ponis se empezaron a reunir en el sitio haciendo preguntas por doquier.

-¡la situación está controlada, cálmense por favor, préstenme su atención un momento y con guste les diré lo que paso!-decía Discord en voz alta.

-¡Discord!-se hoyo una voz a lo lejos. Cuando Discord volteo, vio venir corriendo nada más y nada menos que a él joven Spike, acompañado de las portadoras de la armonía con excepción de Twilight.

Spike había crecido, unos tres centímetros más alto que sus amigas, le habían crecido por fin las alas, aunque aún no podían elevarlo. Incluso había desarrollado algo de musculatura, pero nada impresionante. Sus patas se estaban empezando a ajustar a una forma más de reptil. Incluso su voz había cambiado, pero no de la manera gruesa y absurda como sucedió en su cumpleaños. Ahora su voz era más de adolescente. **(Imagínenselo con la voz de Drake de "Drake y Josh")**

**-¡**olvídenlo, sin comentarios, sin comentarios!-decía Discord mientras intentaba apartarse de la multitud.

-Discord, oímos las explosiones, ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Spike

-es exactamente lo que voy a averiguar, tenemos que ir con Celestia, allá les explicare todo, creo que tenemos un problema-dijo Discord, dando un chasqueo y transportándose junto con las demás a Canterlot.

Continuara….

**Nota: Sombra no será el villano de esta historia**


	2. Un nuevo indicio

"Un nuevo indicio"

Con tantas cosas en la mente y la misteriosa aparición de un clon de King Sombra, por la mente de Discord pasaban muchas preguntas, entre ellas era clara la de "¿Dónde estará el verdadero King Sombra?" y "¿Cómo habrá regresado?". En cuanto Discord se transportó con las demás, solo pasaron unos segundos para que volvieran a aparecer pero….algo extraño sucedió.

-ok, ahora hay que ir al castillo-dijo Discord, no percatándose de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, o mejor dicho, en todo el entorno.

-eh…Discord, seguimos en Ponyville-menciono Applejack mirando hacia todos lados, cosa que también hicieron las demás.

-¿qué?-dijo Discord dándose vuelta, solo para encontrarse con la multitud que hace un rato le hacía preguntas, nada menos que en Ponyville.

-¡Discord, no es momento para juegos, tu dijiste que había un problema, llévanos con la princesa de una vez!-reclamo Rarity

-n-no pero yo….lo intentare otra vez-dijo, algo dudoso, así que dio otro chasquido. Y desaparecieron. ¡Pero reaparecieron en el mismo lugar!

-¡oh por favor Discord! ¡Déjate de payasadas y llévanos de una buena vez!-reclamo una muy disgustada Rainbow Dash.

-¡esto no es divertido! ¿Vamos con la princesa, sí o no?-pregunto Spike de mal humor.

-n-no sé qué es lo que sucede, no puedo hacerlo….ok, respira, respira-se decía Discord a sí mismo, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Luego de unos segundos, dio un chasqueo con cada mano y nuevamente se transportaron. Esta vez, si aparecieron en Canterlot, no en el castillo, pero en Canterlot. En medio de la vía pública, no muy lejos del castillo.

-oh por fin-dijo Rainbow, pero ni bien termino de hablar, algo repentinamente cayó del cielo justo en frente de Discord, levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo. Por si fuera poco, varios ponis corrían por las calles, todos muy asustados y huyendo de algo. Apenas el polvo de disipo, todo el grupo se quedó sorprendido al ver que era Twilight Sparkle. Estaba algo lastimada e inconsciente.

En eso, notaron destellos en el cielo; destellos, azules, dorados y morados. Pues esas luces, eran Luna y Celestia, enfrascadas en un combate contra…. ¿King Sombra?

-ok, ahora si no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo-dijo Discord, atónito a lo que veía.

En ese momento, Twilight empezó a incorporarse, rápidamente sus amigas la ayudaron, excepto Discord, quien seguía muy atento a lo que sucedía. En el aire, el cuerno de Luna brillo de azul y unos tentáculos de energía del mismo color salieron disparados hacia King Sombra, estos lo aprisionaron y Celestia procedió a lanzar un rayo dorado, el cual fácilmente evaporizó a King Sombra.

-¿ah?...eso fue muy fácil-dijo Luna, con una ceja levantada. Luego de esto, se percatan de Discord y las demás. Ambas hermanas descienden.

-Celestia ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Discord

-no sabemos, repentinamente King Sombra apareció y empezó a atacar todo; Luna, Twilight y yo procedimos a enfrentarlo pero ya viste, fue fácil vencerlo, algo no está bien y no me gusta para nada-decía Celestia, un poco seria.

-pues no son las únicas con problemas, King Sombra también apareció en Ponyville y al igual que ustedes, lo derrote fácilmente, pero hay más, el King Sombra que derrote, no parecía sentir dolor aunque se le hería, y por lo visto, este tampoco-explico Discord

-p-pero….se supone que lo derrotamos, ¿Cómo puede haber dos King Sombra?-intervino Twilight, un poco mejor de la paliza que le dieron hace rato.

-y no solo eso, Discord estuvo un poco raro hace rato, no podía teleportarse a Canterlot, y le tomo unos cuantos intentos hasta lograrlo-agrego Pinkie Pie

-no veo la relación que tenga eso con lo de King Sombra, si está vivo, entonces no tardara en aparecer-interrumpió Luna.

-entonces, ¿ahora qué?-pregunto Spike

-ahora nada-respondió Luna sin rodeos.

-¿o sea que solo nos queda esperar hasta que aparezca de nuevo?-pregunto Spike

-no podemos sentir su poder, es como si no existiera. Lo más seguro es que regresen a casa; Twilight, acompáñalas y quédate con ellas unos días, mantén segura a Ponyville, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-ordeno Celestia, pero con un tono sereno y normal.

-si princesa, el tiempo que sea necesario-obedeció Twilight y se reagrupo con Spike y las demás. Entonces se teletransportaron a Ponyville.

-algo de esto no me cuadra, King Sombra no es de esos que se hace esperar-dijo Discord seriamente.

-tiene razón, si quisiera, ya hubiera atacado, no veo la razón por la cual este enviando clones y….un momento, el no posee esa habilidad, eso lo haces tú-inquirió Luna un tanto sorprendida.

-si….es verdad, tal vez la obtuvo, ha tenido el tiempo suficiente ¿Quién sabe qué cosa esté planeando?-respondió el.

-será mejor que regresemos al castillo, no tardara mucho para que los Paparazzis estén aquí, y no quiero estar contestando preguntas-dijo Luna con cierto tono despectivo.

Se dieron vuelta en dirección al castillo, ya se iban, pero Discord paro en seco al sentir un pequeño dolor en la cabeza y dar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿qué sucede?... **(No hubo respuesta)**… ¿Discord?-Celesta estaba preocupada, ya que Discord tenía una mano en la cabeza y estaba con la mirada pedida en el suelo. Entonces reaccionó y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Luego el dolor de la cabeza se incrementó, y Discord empezó a dar más gemidos de dolor.

-¡¿Discord, qué sucede?!-exclamo Celestia muy alarmada al ver que Discord cayó sobre su rodilla derecha y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de mucho dolor.

-¡ALEJÉNSE, NO ESTOY EN MIS CABALES AHORA!-grito él. Fue ahí en donde repentinamente su aura negra se hizo presente. Discord ya no la usaba y no debía hacerlo, ya que el continuo uso podría hacer que se vuelva malo otra vez.

-¡Discord, tienes que controlarte!-exclamo Luna

-necesito….n-necesito….-Discord empezó a tomar control de sí mismo y el aura negra empezó a reducir su tamaño, hasta que por fin pudo reabsorberla.

-tranquilo cariño tranquilo, respira respira, ya, ya paso, tranquilo-decía Celestia mientras frotaba el lomo de Discord intentando calmarlo.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Luna, mientras sobaba la cabeza de Discord.

-perdón, me tengo que ir-dijo el rápidamente, empujando a ambas sin ningún cuidado y emprendiendo el vuelo con velocidad ante las miradas de sorpresa de Luna y Celestia, quienes lo observaban alejándose.

Esa noche, Discord no durmió con Celestia, a decir verdad, no estaba dormido. Nadie sabía su paradero, pero, estaba sentado en una nube, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

Ya era muy de madrugada, y a Discord se le caían los ojos debido a tanto sueño, hasta que por fin pego los parpados y quedo tendido sobre la nube, profundamente dormido.

**En sus sueños…**

Discord se encontraba en un vacío total, oscuro y sin nada de nada. Al darse vuelta, se asustó mucho al encontrarse con el mismo, nuevamente.

-¿te gusto el espectáculo de hoy?-pregunto su otro "Yo" maliciosamente.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuál espectáculo?-pregunto Discord

-¿todavía no lo sabes?, tal vez esto te ayude-su otro "Yo" da un chasqueo y se transforma en King Sombra"

-¿King Sombra?, espera, ¿te estas metiendo otra vez en mi cabeza?-pregunto Discord empezando a enojarse.

-¿en serio?, no puedo creer que esa tontedad venga de mi-dijo su otro "Yo" regresando a su apariencia normal.

-un momento, esto es tan solo un sueño, tú no eres real, King Sombra ya no existe, ¡TU YA NO EXISTES!-grito Discord

-yo existo, siempre existiré, fui tu forma de ser la mayor parte de tu vida, pero ya que aún no te das cuenta, tendré que darte otra demostración-el otro Discord da un chasqueo y la reina de los Changeling aparece a su costado, luego da un segundo chasqueo y desaparece.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Discord

-ya lo veras tú mismo, pero será mejor que descansemos, estuviste despierto toda la noche y yo también tengo sueño… **(Da un bostezo)**…hasta mañana-se despidió el otro Discord y da un chasqueo y hay un gran resplandor.

**En el mundo real….**

Discord seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la nube, y el tiempo siguió pasando. En fin, amaneció, Twilight había dormido en la biblioteca junto a Spike, como en los viejos tiempos, claro que tuvieron que compartir cama, ya que Spike ya no dormía en ese viejo sesto. Pero esta mañana en particular, no iba a empezar con un "Buenos días". De hecho se oyó una explosión y el piso retumbo, provocando que Twilight y Spike se despertaran de golpe y cayeran de la cama.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-exclamo Spike

-¡sea lo que sea no es nada bueno!-contesto Twilight. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a los ponis correr por todas partes. Entonces lograron ver al individuo que causaba destrozos.

-¡¿Reina Chrysalis?!-dijeron Twilight y Spike al mismo tiempo. Entonces ella hizo contacto visual y su cuerno empezó a envolverse del aura negra.

-oh-oh…-dijo Twilight y la reina Chrysalis ataco, lanzando el rayo negro hacia la biblioteca. Twilight salto de la ventana y logro bloquear el tiro con un campo de fuerza. Luego aterrizo, quedando frente a frente con Chrysalis.

-¿Cómo llego aquí?, se supone que está en prisión-pensó Twilight

Chrsysalis dispara, pero Twilight pone un campo de fuerza, bloqueando los continuos lanzamientos y corriendo en dirección a Chrysalis, quien es golpeada por el escudo de Twilight. Chrysalis es arrojada a cierta distancia pero se levanta. Su cuerno se envuelve de aura negra y salta, dando un volantín en el aire y produciendo un corte de energía negro. Pero Twilight vuelve a ser más veloz y evade el ataque. No pierde el tiempo y lanza un rayo color lavanda que impacta en Chrysalis, derribándola. Chrysalis se incorpora y da un giro total, esta vez, produciendo un corte de energía negra con la cola, cosa que agarro desprevenida a Twilight, siendo golpeada por el ataque. Se levantó una cortina de humo. Pero este se desvanece de golpe, pudiéndose apreciar por primera vez el aura de Twilight, la cual también era color lavanda, muy potente.

Por otro lado, cierto Draconequus dormía en una nube sobre Ponyville, si, había estado allí todo este tiempo, y apenas empezaba a despertar. Para cuando se sentó sobre la nube, aun soñoliento, se dio con la sorpresa de ver a Twilight combatiendo a Chrysalis.

-¡qué diablos!-exclamo el

Twilight y Chrysalis se lanzan una contra la otra, pero Twilight logra derribarla y queda encima de ella, aprisionándola con sus cascos. Ella se prepara para darle un golpe directo de energía, pero Chrysalis le da una cachetada, provocando que Twilight dispare hacia una casa cercana. Entonces, la empuja con sus patas traseras, logrando quitársela de encima. Ahora es Chrysalis quien aprisiona a Twilight y empieza a generar energía oscura en su cuerno. Discord estaba a punto de ir al rescate, pero de la nada, sala la mismísima Rainbow Dash, empujando con fuerza a Chrysalis y mandándola a volar a unos metros.

¡¿Twilight, estás bien?!-pregunto Rainbow mientras ayudaba a Twilight a pararse.

-eso creo, Rainbow aléjate de aquí, eso es entre ella y yo-ordeno Twilight

-pero…-

-¡AHORA RAINBOW!-gritó, a lo que Rainbow tuvo que hacer caso.

Twilight vuela a toda velocidad hacia Chrysalis, pero esta reacciona y la arroja con su telequinesis hacia una pared que estaba a su derecha. Twilight todavía tenía su aura color lavanda, pero gracias al impacto, esta se desvaneció. Chrsylais, no espero que tocara piso y la sugeto de los brazos con sus cascos, nuevamente se preparaba para lanzar el ataque y Twilight estaba algo aturdida.

-¡ahora sí!-exclamo Discord, empezando a generar una bola de energía gris. Ya estaba listo para ataque, pero increíblemente Twilight reacciono y con velocidad, lanzo un rayo color lavanda en el pecho de Chrysalis, atravesándola totalmente y dejando un enorme agujero, y al segundo siguiente, Chrysalis se desvaneció de la misma manera en que lo hizo el King Sombra falso.

-wow, eso fue increíble-dijo Spike, quien seguía mirando desde la ventana.

-¡wow Twilight, ahora sí que te luciste!-comento Ranibow, muy emocionada.

-la verdad, eso fue extraño-dijo Twilight, observando el lugar en donde se desvaneció Chrysalis. Twilight se dio cuenta de algo importante. Al igual que Discord.

-¡¿SPIKE, ESTAS BIEN?!-gritó para que Spike pudiera oírla.

-¡DE MARAVILLA Y BUEN TRABAJO!-respondió el

-¡Twilight!-exclamo Discord, mientras descendía.

-oh Discord, llegas en el momento oportuno, ¿viste lo que paso?-pregunto Twilight

-parte de ello-admitió el

-¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto nuevamente

-no es la verdadera, no cabe la menor duda, paso exactamente lo mismo que con el King Sombra falso, ¿Dónde están las demás?-pregunto

-estábamos en Sugarcube Corner cuando oímos los ruidos y les dije a las demás que se quedaran ahí-intervino Rainbow.

**Unos minutos después….**

Rainbow, Spike, Discord y Twilight les habían contado lo sucedido a las demás en Sugarcube Corner. Todos estaban ahí.

-entonces eso paso-menciono Applejack

-ahora más que nunca estoy confundido, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esté sucediendo aquí-agrego Discord

-¿qué estamos esperando? , vayamos con la princesa otra vez-sugirió Rarity

-tiene razón, ¿pero en serio no tienes idea?, es decir, si Chrysalis está en prisión y esa celda bloquea sus poderes, ¿Quién pudo haber creado esa copia?-interrogo Fluttershy

-no me lo preguntes que no conseguirás nada-respondió Discord

-vuelvo enseguida-dijo Pinkie mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Twilight

-escribiré una carta a donde lleven rosquillas a domicilio-dijo muy despreocupadamente como si fuera algo obvio. Así que entro a la cocina, ante las miradas raras de todos ahí presentes.

-la verdad, no sé cómo puede pensar en eso en un momento como este, definitivamente abría que ser Pinkie para actuar así-comento Rainbow con una ceja levantada.

-como les decía yo…-Discord no completo la frase debido a que paso algo muy, muy extraño. Dio un chasqueo involuntariamente.

-ok, ¿ahora que fue eso?-pregunto Applejack sospechando.

-a-a-a mí no me miren, n-nunca me había pasado-dijo Discord sumamente nervioso.

-¿de qué hablas?, obviamente tu tiene el control, de tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo puede ser que chasquees y no te des cuenta?-insistió Applejack

-¡estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no chasquee, eso ocurrió de la nada!-protesto Discord

-ahora lo importante es saber que ocasiono ese chasquido, ¿no tienes idea verdad?-pregunta Twilight

-n-no, la verdad, no y….-Discord para en seco cuando empieza a olfatear algo.

-¡¿eso es humo?!-exclamo Rainbow, muy alarmada al olfatear lo que parecía ser olor a humo y fuego, cosa que las otras y Spike también detectaron.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGOOOOOOOOO!-se pudo oír los gritos desesperados de Pinkie desde la cocina y se veía salir humo.

-¡OH NO!-grito Rainbow y todos entraron corriendo a la cocina. Ya adentro, desde afuera se pudo escuchar a Pinkie gritar:

-¡OLVÍDENSE DE LA MESA, APÁGUENME A MÍ!-


	3. Descubrimientos

"Descubrimientos"

Casi no hubo daños en Sugarcube Corner, en realidad el incendio no duro ni media hora. Lo apagaron y organizaron todo de nuevo. Se encontraban en la entrada. Con unos cuantos baldes de agua se solucionó todo, rápido y sencillo, Pero las anomalías no acabarían allí, de hecho, todo esto recién empieza. Porque Discord empieza a tener una extraña idea de lo que podría estar pasando, pero el punto es que ni siquiera está seguro.

-wow, eso estuvo cerca, imagínense si el fuego se hubiera esparcido por todos lados, habría sido un desastre-dijo Rainbow sobándose la frente del sudor.

-por cierto, ¿A dónde fue Pinkie?-pregunto Applejack

-la pobre se chamusco un poco y dijo que se iría a poner una venda-menciono Fluttershy. Mientras a sus espaldas, Discord pretendía irse en silencio, pero Twilight tubo mejor oído y escucho sus débiles pasos.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto, sonando seria

-yo…tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Discord, sonando nervioso

-¿así nada más?-insistió

-anoche no regrese a Canterlot, tengo que asegurarme que todo esté bien por ahí…-respondió intentando sonar sereno

-¿seguro que todo está bien?, porque todo está bien ¿verdad?-interrogó Rainbow, aún más desconfiada y esto ya era una molestia.

-sí, sí, sí, todo está bien y les agradecería que dejaran de preguntarlo-respondió Discord en tono malhumorado

-cálmate, está bien, no diremos nada mas-respondió Twilight intentando no sonar fastidiosa. Pero ella debes en cuando es de esas que simplemente no pueden cerrar la boca. Discord ya se había volteado para irse y….

-y…ya todo está bien con el rayo negro… ¿c-cierto?-ese no fue el mejor momento de preguntar, porque la paciencia de Discord se estaba a punto de agotar. Pero eso no fue el problema. El problema fue que Discord sintió como si le patearan el corazón al escuchar la frase "Rayo negro". Empezó a sentirse, agitado, el corazón latía velozmente, su respiración aumento. Se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de dolor.

-¡¿Qué-que sucede?!-pregunto Fluttershy muy preocupada, y junto a las demás tuvieron que acercarse.

-nada…nada, estoy bien…n-no se preocupen…-mintió

-no, no estás bien, estas…. ¡ardiendo en fiebre!-exclamo Fluttershy al poner su casco en la frente de Discord; estaba quemando. Justo ahí, Discord empuja a Fluttershy y se sujeta la cabeza con una mano. La jaqueca regreso otra vez. Todo el mundo que estaba cerca de ahí veía esto y no muchos se acercaban.

-aléjense…. por favor….-susurró en cuanto cayó sobre una de sus rodillas.

-tienes que ver a un médico, no estas nada bien-aconsejo Applejack y sonaba preocupada.

-v-vuelo…va-no puedo…si-yo…el…n-nosotros…-no se tenía en claro lo que quería decir, pero no estaba nada bien, pequeñas descargar eléctricas negras se hacían presentes. Porque lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Mirando a Twilight, sus pupilas pasaron de ser rojas a negras y dijo algo que hizo que a Twilight se le helara la sangre por competo:

-que gusto haber vuelto…-dijo en tono siniestro. Sin tiempo que perder, extendió ambos brazos y una oleada de energía negra salió disparada en todas direcciones. Estas ondas arrojaron a Twilight y a las demás, sin contar claro a algunos del público. También transformaron a los animales que estaban cerca de ahí y para arrematar, hicieron que todos, incluyendo a Twilight se pusieran grises, en señal de ser corrompidas. Empezó la clásica tormenta de chocolate sin ninguna pisca de crema batida para acompañarla, ¡ni una sola pisca! Las ondas llegaron incluso hasta Canterlot y el imperio de cristal. Celestia, Luna, Shining, y Cadence pudieron sentir la energía.

-¿Qué…paso?...me siento muy…extraña…-dijo Twilight débilmente mientras se ponía de pie. Todo el mundo ahí lo intentaba. Los animales transformados corrían por doquier haciendo destrozos.

-no eres la…única…-dijo Spike, quien también se ponía de pie. Entonces en ese momento, Discord siente una nueva jaqueca, la cual lo regresa rápidamente a como era antes. Mira a todos lados dándose canta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-oh no…-murmuro, y rápidamente junto ambas manos, junto la energía necesaria y provoco la dispersión de nuevas ondas de color blanco, las cuales rápidamente regresaron todo a la normalidad.

**En el castillo…**

-lo sentiste ¿verdad?-pregunta Celestia de manera seria. Luna solo asiente con la cabeza mirándola seriamente. Ambas estaban en el balcón en lo alto del palacio. Celestia dirige su mirada hacia Ponyville con nostalgia.

-¿tú crees que?...-pregunta Luna sin poder terminar.

-hermana….quisiera pedirte un favor….-

-sí, el que quieras….-

**En el imperio de cristal…**

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Shining, sonando impresionado y sobándose la cabeza. Cadence también tena algo de malestar.

-eso fue algo…familiar. Debemos ir a Canterlot ahora-dijo Cadence seriamente. Shining solo asiente con la cabeza seriemente.

**En Ponyville…**

Todo ya estaba en orden, los habitantes se sentían algo aturdidos pero no había problema con eso. La cuestión era saber que era lo que acababa de pasar.

-lo siento…-murmuro Discord antes de alguien pudiera hacerle una pregunta y salió volando. Mientras las demás veían como se alejaba.

**En la noche, en la biblioteca…**

-tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede aquí, Discord está empezando a actuar algo…raro y… ¡Pinkie, ya quítate eso de la cara!-regaño Rainbow a Pinkie, ya que esta tenía toda la cara vendada, pero no se preocupen, no estaba desfigurada, tan solo eran exageraciones suyas y solo se negó.

-¿Qué tal si otra vez intenta hacer de las suyas?-pregunta Spike, no sonaba muy desconfiado, tan solo era una duda.

-definitivamente eso del "chasqueo involuntario" no me cuadra, eso no es físicamente posible, y lo de "King Sombra falso y Chrysalis falsa" me es aún más extraño. El primer ataque fue paralelo, mientras que en Canterlot ataco un King Sombra en Ponyville ataco otro, curiosamente Discord empieza a perder el control de sus poderes, ataca una Chrysalis falsa y Discord no quiere dar explicaciones más allá de que han sido clones, y por poco causa todo un desastre. Ahora…no sé si esto sonara lógico, pero recuerden que Discord no se ha deshecho del rayo negro…. ¿qué tal si…?-Twilight caminaba de un lado a otro intentando indagar.

-¿Por qué desconfiamos tanto de Discord?, el ya probo que ha cambiado, es rey, la princesa lo ama y, si, puede que aun sea un bromista pesado pero nada indica que quiera arruinar su nueva vida, no puede ser tan tonto, y hoy no se encontraba bien de salud en mi opinión-aseguro e interrumpió Rarity. Twilight se detiene.

-el punto es que…Discord es impredecible, una vez que la corrupción toma posesión, jamás se aleja, ese elemento está presente, codicia, obsesión, ira, poder, todo eso siempre interferirá con la conciencia, es como….un alcohólico, no importa cuántas veces lo intente, siempre está expuesto a regresar al vicio y….-

-¡tonterías, ahora si estoy cien por ciento segura de que esto no lo hace apropósito, después de todo lo que hemos pasado es imposible que el cometa estas barbaridades, y pienso llegar al fondo de esto! -defendió Fluttershy, y como toda buena amiga, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que acusen a Discord sin pruebas contundentes; esta era una de esas veces en las que actuaba con suma determinación y seguridad.

-llámenme loca, pero quizá Discord está pasando por algo más que una pequeña pérdida de control o estrés-dedujo Twilight ante la mirada atónita de todos ahí presentes.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-pregunta Rarity. Hay unos cuantos segundos de silencio en el lugar.

-sucede que luego del ataque en Canterlot, encontré un pequeño pelo de King Sombra, el cual debe haberse quedado en mi cuerpo después de la pelea**, **así que lo tome y lo envolví en un pequeño campo de fuerza antes que se evaporice, está en mi laboratorio. Me dispuse a analizarlo y lo compare con una escama de Discord, la cual una vez encontré en el castillo y la guarde solo por curiosidad-dicho esto, Twilight se teletransporto con todos al laboratorio en el sótano.

-wow, parece que modificaste una que otra cosa por aquí-dijo Rainbow algo asombrada por las nuevas cosas del zotano.

-denle las gracias a Spike, dirige muy bien la biblioteca en mi ausencia además de ayudar a Applejack. Bueno, eso ya lo saben. Pero vamos al punto, observen esto…-Twilight señala dos burbujas de energía, una contenía la escama e Discord y la otra, el pelo de King Sombra.

-Observen bien…- ahora, Twilight libera ambas partes del campo de fuerza y las envuelve en uno solo. Todos ahí pudieron ver claramente como el pelo se transformó en energía negra y se unió a la escama.

-sí, sabía que eso sicederia…-

-vaya… ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Rarity

-la energía es exactamente la misma, ese King Sombra fue extraído de Discord, y por lo que sabemos, también la Chrysalis falsa…Es casi como si fuesen la misma criatura-dedujo Spike dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto Twilight.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio….

-increíble, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunta Rariry

-es algo natural en mi -dijo Spike, casi en tono presumido. Y obviamente por impresionar a su amada Rarity con su inteligencia.

-pero… ¿extraído por quién?-pregunta Fluttershy. El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente.

-bueno… ¿debemos decírselo a las princesas o a Discord?-pregunta Applejack, rompiendo el silencio y evadiendo el tema. Nadie tenía respuesta a eso. Por ahora no.

-creo que por ahora, solo a las princesas-dijo Twilight no sonando muy segura

-ok…ha sido un día largo, creo que debemos dejar esto para otra ocasión, ya es tarde….-mencionó Rainbow. No les quedo otra que despedirse e irse.

**En la madrugada….**

Eran como las 4:00 am, muy de madrugada. Discord estaba en los campos de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree. Se había quedado dormido bajo un árbol. Aparentemente era una noche tranquila. Los grillos producían su canto de rutina. Se oían los sonidos del viento y el silencio. Las hojas y las pequeñas criaturas que revoloteaban por ahí. Pero en la cabeza de Discord, corría muchas cosas. Tenía sueños, pero esta vez en particular, sus sueños se remontaban al enfrentamiento con King Sombra. Estaba teniendo recuerdos de esas peleas. Sobre todo uno, el cual fue ese momento en el que tuvo que contener y absorber la energía de ese doble rayo negro. Podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. El gran dolor que sentía al quedar atrapado en esa burbuja. El miedo, la angustia, la desesperación. El misterio se hacía más claro. Pero no duro mucho, ya que despertó de golpe y algo asustado. Ya estaba harto de esto, casi no podía conciliar el sueño. Ahora tenía frio y se sentía muy solo. Tan solo deseaba estar con su amada princesa, pero temía que fuera peligroso. Aunque no estaba tan solo después de todo.

-¿estás bien?-se oyó una voz que venía descendiendo del cielo. Pues era la misma princesa de la noche. Nuestra querida princesa Luna descendía en una nube.

-¿Luna?... ¿cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Discord de manera serena.

-sabes que puedo entrar a los sueños. Detecte tus pesadillas. Y créeme, se lo que siente, Celestia está preocupada por ti. Sabemos de tu accidente de hoy en Ponyville-dijo en tono comprensivo mientras bajaba de la nube.

-ahhh **(suspiró y se vuelve a recostar en el árbol)** No sé qué sucede conmigo ¿Por qué ahora, cuando todo está bien?... A veces pienso que no debí haber existido…-dijo Discord mostrándose muy melancólico.

-no digas eso. No es tan malo. Mírate, te has vuelto alguien bueno, tienes amigos, la bendición de casarte con mi hermana ¿Qué más se podría pedir?... Sé que no es fácil lidiar con "eso" dentro de ti y Celestia lo comprende perfectamente, pero incluso le da pena preguntarte, no quiere ser una molestia….Por eso estoy aquí…. -respondió Luna sentándose a su costado.

-Luna… ¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunta Discord

-¿lograr que?-

-alguna vez tú fuiste Nightmare Moon. Causaste muchos problemas pero….luego de eso, luego que te reformaran… ¿Qué?...-pregunto no perdiendo el sentimiento.

-bueno….Con un poco de la ayuda de Twilight logre recuperar mi relación con mis semejantes. No fue fácil pero resulto y le estoy muy agradecida. Sin embargo, yo tenía miedo, miedo a recaer en ese horrible sentimiento de odio, envidia e ira. Temía volver a perderlo todo. Ya hasta ahora sigo con eso. Cualquiera creería que ya todo es paz, pero en realidad, esa paz se debe cuidar todos los días….Un solo error podría llevarte a arruinarlo todo….-dijo Luna contagiándose de la melancolía de Discord, y era comprensible. Ese par había tenido duras experiencias.

-no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Ni a Celestia, ni a Fluttershy, ni a ti, ni a mis amigas, a nadie. Pero esto se está saliendo de mi control. Debí saber que pasaría-dijo Discord cambiando a un tono más serio.

-hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Absorber toda esa energía fue peligroso, pero salvo Equestria y te aseguro que no fue en vano-dijo Luna intentando subir la moral, y bueno, digamos que resulto, porque Discord empezaba a sentirse mejor, o algo así.

-….gracias Lulu, en serio que si-dijo con un tono de voz más normal.

-jeje, hace años que no me llamabas Lulu-dijo Luna, de buen humor.

-oh pero qué tiempos aquellos, en serio que los extraño. A decir verdad, está a sido como una de esas viejas noches llenas de estrellas. Míralas, el cielo infinito. Es hermoso, cada estrella es única, cada una es especial. Una gran y llena luna-Luna se sentía bien ante estas palabras de Discord, después de todo, ella traía la luna y se sentía muy alagada. Y hasta algo sonrojada.

En fin, era una noche muy normal. Buena compañía. Viejos recuerdos. El sonido del viento y las hojas. Por fin, Discord se sentía mejor. Él había cultivado una buena amistad con Luna, se consideraban como hermanos. Pero, ¿realmente sería tan tranquila esta noche en particular?. Oh no, claro que no porque….

-wow, mira esa estrella-dijo Luna señalando con su casco una estrella en particular. Esta estrella no poseía en típico resplandor. Su brillo era algo purpura y era más grande que las demás estrellas. En todo caso, si es que realmente era una estrella.

-qué extraño, nunca había visto una así…-dijo Discord prestando mucha atención al extraño objeto en el cielo, el cual por alguna razón parecía hacerse más grande.

-bueno, yo no me preocuparía, si no trajea la luna todas las noches definitivamente diría que esa cosa esta…. ¡A PUNTO DE CAERNOS ENCIMA!-grito Luna, por que ciertamente la luz se hizo sumamente intensa, y se veía claramente como bajaba a toda velocidad. Lograron salir a tiempo del árbol. Esa estrella impacto contra el árbol, dejando una gran zanja en el suelo, para terminar estrellándose dentro del Bosque Everfree. Por poco y hubieran sido aplastados.

-¡Luna!... ¡¿estás bien?!-exclamo Discord, ya que Luna quedo algo fuera de sí en el suelo.

-s-sí, eso creo…-dijo Luna mientras Discord la ayudaba a pararse.

-¡¿viste eso?!-pregunta Discord, muy asombrado y señalando hacia Everfree, en el cual habían pequeños incendios y arboles destruidos gracias al impacto. Discord camina en esa dirección.

-no, no, no, ¿Qué haces? No, no podemos ir haya-dijo Luna deteniéndolo.

-oh vamos Lulu, solo una miradita, vamos ¿no vas a decir que tú tampoco quieres?-dijo Discord como si fuese un niño travieso.

-pues yo creo que….-

-¡gracias!-rápidamente fue en dirección a la roca.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí ahora!-en vano Luna advertía a Discord, y tuvo que acompañarlo, se adentraron a la zona de impacto. Y ahí estaba, una no muy grande roca que brillaba de naranja rojizo en señal de estar muy caliente.

-increíble….Pero aún está muy caliente para acercarse-dijo Luna, quien también estaba sorprendida. Ambos estaban a una distancia apropiada, ya que el calor se sentía en el ambiente.

-yo creo que mejor le avisamos a alguien. Regresemos, no creo que nadie quiera acercarse a eso, vámonos de aquí-ordenó

-espera, espera-dijo Discord y empezó a acercarse lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí-insistió Luna

-lo sé, dame un minuto-dicho esto, Discord apunta con un dedo la roca y dispara un pequeño rayo gris, el cual causa que un pequeño fragmente caiga al suelo. Uno del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Discord lo envuelve en un campo de fuerza y lo trae hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer eso?-pregunta Luna

-no sabemos si es peligroso o no, así que más vale tener una pequeña muestra. Twilight sabe de estas cosas, ella sabrá que hacer-explico Discord enseñándole el fragmento a Luna.

-eso es cierto. Ya, vámonos de aquí-dijo Luna de manera apurada. Ambos se fueron dejando a la extraña roca en Everfree.

**Continuará….**

**Nota del autor: La inspiración se está volviendo un problema….Esperen el próximo, todo se conectara al final….**


	4. Cambio de hábito

"Cambio de hábito"

Definitivamente había sido la noche más rara que hayan tenido Discord do Luna. Esa extraña roca había caído en Everfree, los animales no se acercaban a ella, al menos solo ciertos parásitos lo hacían, pero eran carbonizados al casi llegar, ya que la roca seguía caliente por el impacto y la fricción al entrar a la tierra. Mientras las horas corrían, la roca fue perdiendo calor, debido al fuerte frio en Everfree. Conforme se iba apagando, el meteorito empezó a mostrar su verdadero color. Era una especie de lila pálido y, por si fuera poco, también brillaba del mismo color, al igual que el fragmento que Discord tomó, este tampoco tardo en enfriarse, era muy pequeño para mantenerse caliente por mucho tiempo.

Ya había amanecido. Lo primero que hicieron fue dar aviso a Celestia. Se envió un grupo de guardias reales para asegurar la roca, no extraerla, aún tenían que averiguar lo que era exactamente y no tenían autorización para acercarse a ella. Habían extendido un perímetro lo bastante grande para mantener a salvo el objeto, por supuesto que también había que cuidarse de las criaturas en el bosque. Además, se le envolvió con un campo de fuerza, para asegurarse que no emita algún tipo de radiación. Sin embargo, Discord y Luna no habían sido los únicos que habían visto el asunto. Uno que otro poni por ahí que andaba despierto a altas horas vio el meteorito caer, cosa que hizo que se corriera el rumor por todo Ponyville, y no faltaban los curiosos que querían acercarse a ver. Por poner ejemplos, ese par de tontos Snips y Snails. Claro que no los dejaron entrar. Sin mencionar a los paparazis.

En fin, Discord, sin duda, fue a la biblioteca a pedir a Twilight que examinara con sumo cuidado el extraño fragmento. Oh, y estaba acompañado de Celestia.

-mmmm….interesante, sumamente interesante, claro que lo analizare. Cielos, siempre me pregunte si realmente este tipo de cosas podían suceder, es la oportunidad perfecta. Wow, esto se va a poner bueno-decía Twilight, total y locamente enamorada de la pequeña piedra. La tenia levitando con telequinesis, mientras la observaba atentamente.

-te lo encargo mucho Twilight-dijo Discord. Lucia más tranquilo. En manos de Twilight, no había mucho que dudar.

-si encuentras algo, avísanos sin dudar, ya envié una escolta para que este pendiente de cualquier anomalía en el área. Mantendrán a salvo la roca. Bien debemos irnos, Shining Armor y Cadence llegaron esta mañana a Canterlot, los pusimos al tanto del asunto-dijo Celestia y dándose media vuelta se dispuso a irse con Discord, pero Twilight la detiene en el trayecto.

-Princesa Celestia, tenga esto **(Le da una carta enrollada) **y, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que solo lo lea usted-dijo Twilight , intentando no sonar tan seria, cosa que extraño a Discord. Celestia tomo la carta y dirigió su mirada hacia Discord. Este comprendió que si por alguna razón, Twilight no quería que leyera la carta, era por algo. Así que no le quedó otra que solo asentir con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

-está bien, Twilight. Creo que es hora de retirarnos-dicho esto, ambos salieron caminando de manera normal, salvo que cambiaron de apariencia para que nadie los reconociera. Discord se transformó en un Pegaso gris sin marca, crin negra y aún conservaba el color de sus ojos, además de su clásica barba. Por otro lado, Celestia era una hermosa Unicornio blanca, de crin rosada y más normal, tenía una marca de sol, pero con otro estilo.

-bueno…a trabajar-dijo Twilight, referente a comenzar a estudiar la roca.

**Afuera de la biblioteca….**

Ambos gobernantes salieron de la biblioteca, pero ni bien caminaron unos cuantos metros, Discord tomo un rumbo diferente.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Celestia, extrañada.

-iré a ver cómo les está yendo a los chicos, por si las moscas-respondió de manera calmada.

-¿te sientes bien?-insistió

-sí, eso creo, yo….ahhh **(suspiro) **lo…tengo bajo control-dijo Discord con cierto pesar.

-no deberías esforzarte tanto, cariño. Podemos ayudarte-dijo Celestia, mostrándose comprensiva ante la situación.

-no…yo, puedo contenerlo, estaré bien, no te preocupes amor. Ya….veré el modo de sacarlo-respondió el de manera algo melancólica y desviando la mirada. Luego de eso, no perdió tiempo y salió volando. Celestia lo ve con tristeza, pero luego se concentra en el rollo que tenía levitando, lo habrá y comienza a leer.

-si Twilight, ya comenzó, debí contártelo…-murmuro luego de leer la carta. La cual era referente al incidente en Sugarcube Corner, el despliegue de energía y la escama de Discord. Entonces, desapareció en un resplandor.

Con lo que no contaban, era que cierto dragón los había observado desde lo alto del árbol, bien escondido. Nuestro amigo Spike estaba sospechando algo, no estaba seguro, al pobre nunca le dicen nada. Pero definitivamente lo tenía que averiguar. Ya estaba enterado de lo del meteorito, ya que escucho los chismes, así que bajo y emprendió carrera a Everfree para verlo. Sin embargo se topó con Rarity y Rainbow en el camino.

-hey, chicas. Qué bueno que las encuentro. Supongo que ya habrán oído de esa cosa que cayó del cielo-Spike fue directo al tema.

-sí, de hecho, íbamos a decírselo a Twilight-dijo Rarity

-no hace falta, ya está enterada. Oigan, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a verlo? -dijo Spike, sonando algo emocionado y a la vez, serio.

-¿crees que sea buena idea?-pregunta Rarity sonando algo preocupada.

-¡Claro que sí, yo quiero ver algo increíble, los veo haya, intenten alcanzarme! -Rainbow no espero y salió volando a toda velocidad directo a Everfree, dejando solos a Spike y Rarity.

-¡Espera Rainbow, no vayas sola, no es seguro!-exclamo Rarity pero ya era tarde, Rainbow salió disparada y se fue.

-oh, por favor, esa yegua nunca espera, nos llevara unos minutos llegar ahí-dijo Spike con cierto desgano, y claro, era porque Rarity no le gusta correr y ensuciarse.

-oye Spike, ¿me prestas tu espalda?-pregunto Rarity con su habitual delicadeza.

-sí, claro-¡¿QUÉ-QUÉ?!-sin querer queriendo, Spike había aceptado y el tipo en serio se puso rojo como un tomate en cuanto Rarity salto a su espalda, aferrándose a su cuello.

-o-oye, ¿q-qué haces, Rarity?-pregunto

-oh Spike-Wiky, me recuerdas a esa vez que te pusiste colorado como un tomate, y aun te queda divino. Tu eres más rápido que yo, así que ¿serias tan amable de llevarme a Everfree sobre tu espalda?-pregunto ella tan cortes como siempre, y con ese tono de voz que a Spike tanto le encantaba, y en serio que para él era imposible negarse.

-ahhh **(suspiro) **e-e-está bien…-contesto tímidamente, así que se puso en cuatro patas, ya que aún no podía volar, y menos con Rarity sobre él. Intento calmar un poco los nervios y emprendió carrera.

**En Everfree…**

Discord llego a Everfree. Lo primero que encontró fue a los guardias, que por alguna razón estaban disparando rayos de energía contra otros rayos que salían de la roca. Eran unos rayos lilas, los cuales salían disparados en todas direcciones, sin embargo eran fáciles de neutralizar, ya que eran algo lentos, y salían de uno en uno. Al ver esto, Discord no dudo en acercarse.

-disculpe, no puede acercarse aquí, ordenes de la Princesa Celestia-un guardia se interpuso, era porque Discord aún tenía la apariencia falsa.

-oh, bueno, entonces tendré que irme-contesto Discord, fingiendo como si estuviera decepcionado. Entonces, de la nada, regreso a su forma normal, todo ese acto era solo para darle un pequeño susto al guardia.

-¡oh, santo cielo, mil disculpas, mil disculpas!-decía el guardia sumamente alarmado y cayendo al suelo tapándose con sus patas delanteras. Discord solo soltó una leve risa ante la reacción.

-no se preocupe, eso prueba que hacia su trabajo. Ya póngase de pie, ¿Qué me dice de la roca? ¿Todo en orden capitán?-cierto, el guardia, en realidad, era capitán. A sí que, recupero la compostura.

-oh sí, claro, claro, perdón. Cada cierto tiempo, esos extraños rayos salen de la roca, tal vez posean alguna clase de fuerza, pero no hay problema, está bajo control-explicó el capitán. Discord decidio acercarse un poco.

-le recomiendo no acercarse. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de efectos pueda tener esa cosa?-advirtió

-cierto, gracias capitán. Continúe, por favor…. ¿Rainbow Dash?-dijo Discord al ver a Rainbow descender del cielo, apenas lo hizo, pudo presenciar como Spike y Rarity llegaban al lugar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto

-solo queríamos ver esa cosa, todo el mundo habla de eso en Ponyville-dijo Rainbow muy emocionada.

-no es seguro estar aquí, lo que sea que emita esa cosa, no ha de ser nada bueno, será mejor que se vayan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Intervino el capitán.

-estoy de acuerdo. Tienen que…-Discord paro en seco, y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia lo profundo de Everfree, con seriedad.

-¿todo en orden?-pregunta Spike

-ssshhh….-ya nadie le disparaba a nada, pero Discord había escuchado algo.

-yo no escuchó nada…-dijo Rainbow en voz baja para no hacer ruido.

-chitón…-interrumpió

-no me chites…-reclamó

-escuchen… ¿No lo escuchan?...-insistió, procurando que sea en voz baja. El sonido esta vez se hizo audible. Se oía como que algo venia corriendo. De la nada, apareció toda una jauría de Timberwolves, quienes se pusieron salvajes y empezaron a atacar a todos ahí. Eran una enorme cantidad, 15 para ser exacto.

-¡corran, corran, corran!-exclamo Discord. Se unió a la pelea. Dispara un rayo gris con un dedo hacia uno de ellos, el animal se desarma en pedazos. Discord se ubica cerca de los demás guardias y dispara un corte de energía hacia 3 Timberwolves, estos son destruidos, pero empiezan a regenerarse con más ramas y madera del bosque.

-¡nunca había visto tantos juntos. Vámonos!-exclamo Spike, pero para su mala suerte. Un Timberwolf salto justo hacia él. Casi le arranca la cabeza, pero Spike logra sujetar su boca, del hocico y la mandíbula. Rarity se había quedado como piedra, no podía hacer nada. Así que Rainbow, se aferró al cuello de la bestia, jalando hacia atrás.

Para empeorar las cosas, la roca empezó a emitir radiación otra vez. Los guardias, aquellos que tenían cuernos, neutralizaban a las criaturas volándolas en pedazos, pero claro, no tardaban en reconstruirse. Con Discord no había problema, sabia dominarlos. Lanza rayos directo a los lobos, estos vuelan en pedazos. Pero no se percató que un rayo de la roca se acercaba por detrás, el cual le dio en la espalda. Ante esto, Discord se empezó a sentir algo raro, su cabeza daba vueltas. Un Timberwolf salto sobre él y lo derribo. Por suerte, logro dispararle en el estómago y desarmarlo. Intento ignorar el malestar y fue a apoyar a los otros guardias que estaban en problemas. Pero habían descuidado los rayos de las rocas. Por lo que estos salían en cualquier dirección.

Del lado de Spike, aún seguían en problemas. Y las cosas iban a empeorar ¿o mejorar en cierto modo? Porque tres rayos salieron disparados hacia ellos, ya que Rarity seguía atónita, el rayo le dio, sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y hasta veía doble.

Otro rayo le iba a dar al Timberwolf, pero como estaba en constante movimiento, fue a dar con Rainbow, esta sintió los mismos efectos y termino soltándose para caer al suelo.

Al igual, que ella, un rayo alcanzo la cola de Spike y se filtró por ella. Spike sintió los mismos efectos. Pero hacia lo posible por concentrarse en sostener la boca del lobo. Paso unos segundos de mareo, pero sucedió algo extraño….

-¡OH SI!-grito Spike e increíblemente se sentía energizado hasta más no poder, empujando al Timberwolf. Se paró con velocidad, dándole una especie de abrazo a la bestia y empujándola con todas sus fuerza contra un árbol, aprisionándolo contra él. Spike de da un derechazo en la barbilla, volándole la cabeza. Claro, que la criatura se seguía moviendo, aun sin cabeza. Spike lo derribe y lo sujeta del lomo, clavando sus garras en él. Entonces, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Cargar al Timberwolf con ambas manos. Lo tenía bien sujeto.

-no puede ser….-murmuro Rainbow, mientras que Rarity, por alguna razón, veía lo increíble de la escena, con extraños ojos de ilusión apuntando a Spike.

Los otros Timerwolves habían sido destruidos, pero ya se estaban reconstruyendo. El último que quedaba entero estaba a punto de comerse la cabeza de un guardia, pero Spike arroja con fuerza el cuerpo contra el otro Timberwolf y ambos se destruyen. Salvándole la vida al guardia. No había muchos heridos, pero esos lobos ya se reconstruían nuevamente, incluso el que Spike destruyo. Sin embargo, cuando parece el inicio del segundo encuentro, los Timberwolves salen corriendo, despavoridos.

-eso fue raro…. ¡¿Todos están bien?!-pregunto el capitán. Algunos estaban con golpes y heridas, pero nada grave. Todos empezaron a reagruparse. La roca dejo de emitir radiación y los rayos que no le dieron a nadie se disiparon en el aire. Otro guardia restableció el campo de fuerza. Por otro lado, Rarity y Rainbow empezaron a sentir algo extraño.

-vaya, esto fue realmente extraño-dijo Rarity de manera serena.

-¡yo quiero continuar, quiero aniquilar a esos sacos de leña!-exclamo Spike, mostrando un extraño coraje parecido a de Rainbow.

-¡ay, tengo los cascos sucios, esto es muy desagradable!-de pronto Rainbow empieza a mostrar una actitud parecida a la de Rarity, y sus cascos ni siquiera estaban muy sucios.

-oigan…. ¿Y Discord?-menciono Rarity, porque Discord había desaparecido. Ya no estaba y nadie se había percatado de eso.

-cierto… ¿a dónde habrá ido?...Muy bien señores, pediré traer otra escolta. No están en condiciones de seguir. Y ustedes **(se dirige hacia Spike, Rainbow y Rarity) **Ni una palabra de lo que paso aquí, no queremos más intrusos ni heridos, nuestras ordenes son proteger esta cosa y no dejar que nadie se acerque ¿si les quedo claro?-dijo el capitán sonando sumamente autoritario.

-no se preocupe Capitán, no interferiremos más, puede proseguir con su trabajo-dijo Rarity, cortésmente.

-eso espero-respondió, no perdiendo su tono autoritario. Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a sus compañeros. Rarity y los demás estaban a punto de irse cuando…

-Spike, Rarity, Rainbow… ¿Me oyen?...-se escuchó una voz, aparentemente en la mente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Spike

-soy yo, Twilight, no puedo encontrar a Discord, no lo localizo, así que, ya que están ahí, lo vi todo a través de una vía mental, vengan, tengo información sobre esa extraña roca del espacio-Twilight hablaba por vía mental, algo inventado por ella, claro.

-¿"Del espacio"?-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mirándose entre sí.

**En la biblioteca….**

-Es un fragmento de Meteorito-inquirió twilight, mientras observaban la zona de impacto a través de una especie de "ventana dimensional".

-fascinante….Debe ser producto de alguna especie de…."Colisión intergaláctica", anomalías que ni las princesas pueden controlar, piénsenlo, esa cosa no es de este sector, apuesto que viene desde millones de años luz, tal vez de otra galaxia, ¿Quién sabe qué misterios tenga dentro?, tal vez con un pedazo podría determinar su origen, o quizás lo que pueda hacer es determinar el efecto que pueda tener en cuanto al ambiente o la múltiples formas de vida-¿Razonamiento lógico e intelectual en Rarity? ¿Desde cuándo hace eso? Rarity estaba mostrando un extraño intelecto jamás visto en ella, le fascinaba lo del meteorito y estaba pensando similar a Twilight. Ciertamente, ya no era necesario que Twilight explicara algo, Rarity le había robado las palabras, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo? Todos se quedaron mirándola con cara rara.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto, como si su conocimiento fuera obvio.

-….Creo que aproximarse mucho a esa roca pudo causarles extraños…."Efectos secundarios"…. ¿Se sienten bien?-pregunto Twilight, mientras tanto, Spke se miraba los brazos y Ranibow sobaba la crin.

-yo me siento excelente….Pero tiene lógica, la radiación de ese meteorito pudo habernos afectado. Aumento mi intelecto. Sin embargo, hay que averiguar de qué manera afecto a Spike y Rainbow, es probable que la radiación afecte de manera diferente a otros seres, hasta pienso que podría afectarlos de acuerdos a sus personalidades….Bien Rainbow, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Deseas hacer algo en especial?-inquirió Rarity

-iré al Spa, definitivamente tengo que limar estos cascos, no puedo creer que los haya dejado maltratarse tanto, que asco. No está mal, sin esa radiación seguiría arruinando mi apariencia, es hora de un cambio, me ayudara a impresionar a Soarin-dijo Rainbow mientras se arreglaba la crin al estilo Rarity.

-¿Qué hay de ti Spike? Note que adquiriste gran fuerza y determinación en la pelea, ¿sientes algún tipo de cambio, físico o emocional?-pregunta Rarity

-iré al gimnasio, trabajare mis pectorales, necesito estar en forma. A las chicas les gusta eso y tengo a muchas quienes debo impresionar. Oh si, ¡Prepárense nenas, porque el nuevo Spike esta cien por ciento a la onda! A sí que si me disculpan, iré por la pesa que me dio Rainbow, y veré si puedo conseguir una más, si alguien desea buscarme, estaré haciendo ejercicio y….-Spike mira a Rarity y la toma de ambos cascos delanteros, luego sujeta su casco izquierdo, y la otra mano va a la cintura, da unos giros con ella como si estuvieran bailando, hasta que se detiene, agachándose con ella, sujetándola fuertemente para que no dé contra el suelo.

-¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche, preciosa?…-propuso, con su rostro muy cerca al de Rarity. Spike estaba mostrando una fuerte actitud picarona, presumida y decidida.

-ehmm….jeje, yo….-Rarity tenía una sonrisa tímida y se estaba poniendo colorada.

-ok, ok, ok, Spike, ya fue suficiente, no es momento para esto, quien sabe que otro tipo de efectos puedo tener esa cosa, además, todavía queda por ver donde esta Discord, no puedo sentirlo-dijo Twilgith mientras los separaba a la fuerza.

-es cierto, además es extraño, ¿Qué tal si un rayo le pego?-inquirió Rarity, recobrando la seriedad en el asunto.

-cielos, eso podría ser un problema….Bueno, será mejor que se vayan por ahora. Deben tener algo con lo que puedan entretenerse un poco-dijo Twilight

-ya lo dije, yo iré al Spa, oí que las chicas tiene un nuevo tratamiento para dejar tus plumas tan suaves como la lana y no pienso perdérmelo, le avisare a las demas-dicho esto, Rainbow salió trotando con suma elegancia.

-piénsalo bien hermosura de ojos que parecen dos zafiros luminosos, que convierten la mañana….en radiante belleza-dijo Spike muy seductoramente, haciendo énfasis en la última frase y realizando lo mismo que hizo hace rato con Rarity. Rarity estaba embelesada con estas palabras. Parecía que el tiempo se hacía más lento, se sentía una atmosfera diferente, tal vez Rariry ahora era una genio, pero este nuevo Spike la estaba haciendo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Ahora había reducido el mundo a ese pequeño momento, porque sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, cerraban los ojos cuando….

-oigan, ¿realmente es momento para eso?-reclamo Twlight, evitando lo que parecía inevitable.

-otro día, entonces…-dijo Spike, no perdiendo lo seductor. Salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca. El joven sí que ha sufrido un cambio.

-bueno…Yo iré a la otra biblioteca que acaban de poner cerca de aquí, leeré ese documental sobre las pirámides. Es fascinante- dijo Rarity como si nada hubiera pasado. Se fue a paso normal de la biblioteca, dejando a Twilight sola.

-…Oh-Oh….-

**Esa noche en el castillo….**

Celestia estaba en el balcón del castillo, mirando el panorama, la expresión de su rostro era fría, no se sabía si estaba triste o seria o enojada. Tan solo estaba ahí como si no hubiera un mañana. Entonces, Luna se acerca por detrás, se ubica a su lado, mostrando la misma expresión en su rostro. El silencio se vuelve incómodo.

-¿lo sientes?-pregunta Celestia, fríamente.

-algo no anda bien…Hay algo diferente….-contesto Luna de la misma forma.

-nuestros temores se hacen realidad, Luna. Solo queda esperar….Espero que no sea tarde, sabíamos que pasaría….-dijo Celestia, no perdiendo el tono. Siguieron ahí, entrado en silencio nuevamente.

-¿ahora qué?-pregunto Luna

-…Plan A…-respondió

-ay, no digas eso, prefiero el B-respondió, empezando a preocuparse.

-aun trabajamos en ello, pero Discord no es compatible conmigo, ya lo intentamos, no funciona, requiere mucha energía, ni siquiera tú y yo lo hemos logrado hasta ahora….Falta algo, pero no sabes que, no hay mucha información…..-

-solo espero que podamos resolverlo a tiempo, Celestia. Discord es mi mejor amigo, no quisiera que sufriera un destino como ese-dijo Luna, sintiéndose apenada.

-créeme. Lo amo, pero….ojala encontremos otro modo….ojala, Luna…-

**En algún lugar en el cielo esa noche….**

Discord estaba parado sobre una nube, mirando hacia abajo. Por alguna razón, en la mano derecha tenía una pequeña esfera de energía negra. Luego fueron dos, después tres, y finalmente cuatro. Alzo la mano y salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, no hacían impacto. Volaban sin rumbo fijo. Los rayos negros volaban en círculos alrededor de Discord. Discord sigue inmóvil, los rayos se dirigen a él y son absorbidos por este. Por si fuera poco, sus pupilas se habían tornado negras, otra vez. Pero ahora lo hace a voluntad, ya no como un descontrol.

-Que débil eres, amigo. Pudimos haber hecho esto juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, pero creo que tendré que encargarme por mi propia cuenta-hablaba consigo mismo, ya no era Discord, era alguien más ahí dentro….

-hora de ajustar las cuentas….-

Continuara….


End file.
